Disney Continental Drift
Disney Continental Drift is a 2021 American 3D computer animated musical fantasy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, making it Disney's 60th animated feature. A spin-off to Wreck-It-Ralph, Frozen, and'' Zootopia'', the film was directed by Stephen Spielberg and produced by Roy Conli from a screenplay by John Aboud II, Jennifer Lee, and Jared Bush. The film stars an ensemble voice cast consisting of Kristen Bell, Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Chris Evans, Will Arnett, Brie Larson, Nick Jonas, Kelsey Grammer, Jeremy Irons, Joe Manganiello, Aya Cash, James Earl Jones, Jake Johnson, Jason Schwartzman, Dua Lipa (in her film debut), Sylvester Stallone, and Idina Menzel. The film was released on May 10, 2021 in theaters worldwide. Disney Continental Drift earned $845 million on a $109 million budget, and received mixed reviews from critics, with many praising its music, animation, and voice performances, while comparing it unfavorably to the Ice Age film and criticizing the inconsistent tone, calling it a "foreign fantasy". Plot On November 2017, Judy Hopps is showing children walking sticks, but the walking sticks leap on her. She tries to get them off, but she is carried away from Zootopia and across the sea until she winds up in Sugar Rush. She tries to find a way out, but suddenly meets Vanellope Von Schweetz. They go to the kart bakery to make an escape boat. When they complete the boat, a shark chases them, destroying the boat and flinging them into the kingdom of Arendelle. At Arendelle, they meet and befriend the beautiful princess Anna, who shows them around the castle. She introduces them to Elsa, but she refuses to allow them in the kingdom and indirectly triggers a heated argument with Anna about them. As Vanellope finds Elsa's warnings ridiculous, a drift takes them out of the kingdom, and Anna tries to get back. After surviving a wild storm, they find themselves on an abandoned island and encounter Octopus, and his partner Mole, who tell them to defeat Orca King once and for all. But when they encounter his ship, however, they are knocked out and tied up on boards by his crew. Orca King sings a shanty to get them to stay, but Anna refuses, resulting in a battle that sinks the ship. They rescue Jaguar, who berates them for their foolish actions. The next morning, Jaguar spots a island. They arrive there, only to sense danger and realize that King Orca had set an elk stampede to kill them utterly. Vanellope, Anna, and Judy save themselves, but Orca King betrays Jaguar and sends her to her death. Heartbroken, Anna, Vanellope, and Judy mourn for the loss of their friend, but continue on their journey anyway. They encounter a group of tigers who direct them through a blizzard as the way. They seem to be getting close, but unfortunately, they are attacked by two real orcas and narrowly escape. Meanwhile, after realizing Anna was right, Elsa sails off to find Anna, Judy, and Vanellope. When they arrive, she apologizes for her selfishness and they team up to end Orca King's plan. King Orca's burglars join the good side after being betrayed by King Orca. As Vanellope and Judy fight off Freaky and Jones, alongside Elsa and the burglars distracting the army, to no avail, Anna steals King Orca's staff and aims it at him, resulting in his demise, but Vanellope is carried into the sky. Judy, Anna and Elsa tempt to rescue her, and when the balloons pop, Anna rescues Vanellope. After that they return to their own homes and they promise never to forget each other. The burglars go to live with Octopus, and Anna decides that whatever new villain threatened Octopus's Ocean, she will have her friends by her side. In a mid-credits scene, Vanellope, Judy, and Anna, (still back at their own homes) stay in touch with each other through video chats. In a post-credits scene, Octopus and Mole have an conversation about the film, and the film ends. Cast Kristen Bell as Anna, the adventurous and fearless princess of Arendelle and Elsa's sister. Sarah Silverman as Vanellope, a high-spirited racer and president of Sugar Rush. Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps, a bunny who works at the Zootopia Police Department. Chris Evans as Octopus, a heroic sea creature and Mole's partner who sends Judy, Vanellope, and Anna to defeat Orca King. Will Arnett as Orca King, a inconsiderate, mean, horrid orca with human legs and is Octopus's arch-enemy. Brie Larson as Jaguar, King Orca's pet jaguar who is later killed in a stampede. Kelsey Grammer as Freaky, a green lizard who works for King Orca. He later joins Anna after King Orca betrays him and his other burglars. Jeremy Irons as Bones, a orange lizard who works for King Orca. He is best friends with Freaky and later joins Anna after King Orca betrays him and his other burglars. Dua Lipa as Mole, a critter who is Octopus's partner. Sylvester Stallone as a tiger who knows the way to the Switchback Path. Alan Tudyk as a big-hearted sweetheart who is Elsa's advisor. Tudyk previously voiced Duke of Weselton in Frozen, King Candy in Wreck-It-Ralph, and Duke Weaselton in Zootopia. Vince Vaughn as Orca Guard 1#, one of King Orca's guards. Sebastian Stan as Orca Guard 2# one of King Orca's guards. Richard Ian Cox as Orca Guard 3#, one of King Orca's guards. Nick Jonas as Knotts, a rat who works for King Orca. He later joins Anna after King Orca betrays him and his other burglars. Joe Manganiello as Finn, a battle-ready, but cowardly ringed seal who works for King Orca. He later joins Anna after King Orca betrays him and his other burglars. James Earl Jones as Garrett, a big pig who works for King Orca. He later joins Anna after King Orca betrays him and his other burglars. Aya Cash as Rita, a wallaby who works for King Orca. She later joins Anna after King Orca betrays her and his other burglars. Jake Johnson as Jonah, a grey parrot who works for King Orca. He later joins Anna after King Orca betrays him and his other burglars. Jason Schwartzman as Mercedes, a flying fox who works for King Orca. He later joins Anna after King Orca betrays him and his other burglars. Idina Menzel as Elsa, the queen of Arendelle and Anna's sister. Additionally, Jess Harnell voices Nick Wilde, while Nicholas Cage voices Chief Bogo, alongside Zootopia children who are voiced by Benjamin Flores Jr., Miranda Cosgrove, Katie Lopez, and E.G. Daily. Also, Katie Lowes, Melissa Villasenor, and Jamie Elman reprise their roles as racers Candlehead, Taffyta, and Rancis. Brian T. Delaney also returns as Wreck-It Ralph from video games. Production In October 2017, it was announced that a 2020 film was a go. Dean Wellins and Paul Briggs were confirmed to direct. Henry Jackman composed the score. Home media Disney Continental Drift was released on DVD on September 29, 2021, alongside its Blu-ray release. Music All music by composer Henry Jackman. Soundtrack "Octopus" - Kristen Bell, Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Chris Evans, and Dua Lipa "Orca Of The Sea" - Will Arnett, Brie Larson, Nick Jonas, Kelsey Grammer, Jeremy Irons, Joe Manganiello, James Earl Jones, Ava Cash, Jake Johnson, Jason Schwartzman, Vince Vaughn, Sebastian Stan, Omarion, and Richard Ian Cox "True Colors" - Idina Menzel and Kristen Bell "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)" - Kelly Clarkson "King Orca vs Octopus" - Henry Jackman "Walking Sticks" - Henry Jackman "Vanellope Von Schweetz" - Henry Jackman "Bake A Boat" - Henry Jackman "Shark Attack" - Henry Jackman "Arendelle" - Henry Jackman "Anna And Elsa Argue" - Henry Jackman "Taken Out Of Arendelle" - Henry Jackman "Calm Down" - Henry Jackman "Storm" - Henry Jackman "Encountering King Orca" - Henry Jackman "Sinking The Ship" - Henry Jackman "Jaguar" - Henry Jackman "I Miss Anna" - Henry Jackman "Chase" - Henry Jackman "Elk Stampede" - Henry Jackman "Jaguar Dies" - Henry Jackman "The Tigers" - Henry Jackman "Two Orcas Are Attacking Us!" - Henry Jackman "Elsa's Realization" - Henry Jackman "Anna's Speech" - Henry Jackman "King Orca's Demise" - Henry Jackman "Returning To Our Own Homes" - Henry Jackman Box office The film has grossed $389 million in the United States, and $456 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $845 million. Critical response Disney Continental Drift received mixed reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 49% based on 87 reviews. The consensus reads, "Disney Continental Drift is a dazzling spin-off that may be problematic and politically correct for adults, but children should serve well". Metacritic signed the film a score of 44 out of 100 based on 57 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Oliver Jones of Observer called the Elk Stampede scene an "unfavorable reference to The Lion King". Peter Hartalub of the San Francisco Chronicle panned the film, saying, "Disney Continental Drift is an inconsistent rip-off to the Ice Age franchise". Bryan Bishop of The Verge praised the performances, saying that "Kristen Bell, Sarah Silverman, and Ginnifer Goodwin are at the top of the acting from previous films, even if it doesn't bring any wit to the big screen".